parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman
Rayman is the main protagonist in the video game series same name. His Story From 1995 onwards, Rayman has had his appearance changed slightly for each game, to be able to give him more expressions. He is typically found wearing white gloves, a red scarf (or hood as seen in Rayman 3), a purple shirt with a white "O" on it, and yellow sneakers. The O appears to have magical properties. Whenever he earned a new power in Rayman, sparkles would appear around the O; in Rayman 2, it was used to open the stones holding the masks. While he appears to have no arms or legs, his feet and hands are somehow connected to him but can be removed and reattached. Rayman is made up of electoons as shown in the first game. If he dies, he will transform into five or six electoons which quickly zoom up toward the sky. However, he has been known to change appearance, beginning from Rayman 3 onwards. While the different "combat fatigues" only caused changes to Rayman's hair, shirt, and shoe color, players in Rayman Raving Rabbids are able to dress Rayman in a variety of Costumes. They start with the choices of Disco, Gangsta, and Grandmother. As more mini-games are unlocked, other costumes, such as Rock 'n' roll, Disc jockey, gothic fashion, and Bunny become available. Even more costumes, such as Hippie, Dracula, and Caveman, are added in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2. His appearance and personality matches that of a typical teenager. Relationships *Homeland: Glade of Dreams *Species: *Appearance: Yellow helicopter hair, orange hair, tan big nose, purple shirt with white letter O, red hood (formerly red bandana), yellow shoes, white gloves *Personality: *Inspiration: Sonic, Spyro, Mario, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine *Goal: *Gender: Male *Alignment: Good *Allies: Globox (best friend), Uglette (good friend), Globox Children, Teensies, Murfy (guide), Sam the Snake, Carmen the Whale, Bubble Dreamer, Polokus (master), Clark (uncle), Tily, Ly the Fairy (girlfriend), Betilla (mother), Edith Up, Annetta Fish, Helena Handbasket, Holly Luya, Houdini (father), Andrew, Bzzit (flying buddy), Electoons, Tarayzan (nice friend), The Musician, Musician's Wife and Child, Joe (nephew), Firefly, The Photographer (uncle), Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, Gonzo, Barbara (love interest), Betina, Cookie, Lac-Mac, Flips *Enemies: Mr. Dark, Moskito, Mr. Sax, Mr. Stone, Spece Mama, Mr. Skops, Livingstones, Small Livingstones, Hunters, Antitoons, Red Monster, Clowns, Darkman, Glombrox, Ales Mansay, Earing Pirate, Bomb Pirate, Robo Pirates, Ninjaws, Zombie Chickens, Admiral Razorbeard, Razorwife, Axel, Foutch, Grolem 13, Spyglass Pirate, Jano, Reflux, Knarrens, Gumsi, Andre, Dark Lums, Hoodlums, Master Kaag, Celoche, Begoniax, Count Razoff, Rabbids, Serguei, Rigatoni, Inspector "Archie" Grub *Likes: *Dislikes: Evil, danger, Mr. Dark, livingstones, pirates, Razorbeard, enimies stealing his friends, Andre, Black Lums, Reflux, Knarrans, Hoodlums, Rabbids *Powers: Fists Voice Actors *Steve Perkinson *Billy West (Rayman: The Animated Series) *David Gasman Rayman played as Donald Duck in Sonic, Rayman and Mario: The Three Musketeers He is a duck Rayman played as Timon in The Gadget King He is Meerkat Rayman played as Crane in Kung Fu Duckula He is a Bird Rayman played as Baloo in The Jungle Book (James Graham's Style) He is a Bear Rayman played as Charlie B. Barkin in All Friends Go to Heaven & All Friends Go to Heaven 2 He is a Big Dog Rayman played as Sonic the Hedgehog in Rayman the Limbless Hero He is a hedgehog Portrayal Played by Sunset Shimmer in Sunset Shimmer (Rayman) series Gallery R1 site Rayman.jpg Rayman.jpg Char-rayman zpscc93952e.png Sonic, Pac-Man, Red, Crash Bandicoot, Rayman and Spyro Running.png Rayman for Rayman Legends.png Rayman2 conceptart 4dJXN.jpg Rayman2 conceptart sYqp0.jpg Rayman2 conceptart cslzD.jpg Rayman2 conceptart t3wx2.jpg Rayman2 conceptart HDybP.jpg Rayman2 conceptart oqP06.jpg Rayman2 conceptart 66Set.jpg Rayman2 conceptart ekLxD.jpg Rayman2 conceptart Lp92M.jpg Rayman2 conceptart EfB1e.jpg Rayman2 conceptart xw3rR.jpg Rayman2 conceptart IzH40.jpg Rayman2 conceptart WIpbB.jpg Rayman2 conceptart mIkjH.jpg Rayman2 conceptart tKt40.jpg Rayman2 conceptart E1HCp.jpg Rayman2 conceptart Q9WLm.jpg Rayman2 conceptart CmXXJ.jpg Rayman2 conceptart 2O8nv.jpg Rayman2 conceptart RhgwZ.jpg Rayman2 conceptart 808pj.jpg Rayman2 conceptart X97oM.jpg Rayman2 conceptart 0oVhr.jpg Rayman2 conceptart ioage.jpg Rayman (Rayman 3).jpeg Rayman 002.jpg Rayman 2 - Rayman stands..jpg Rayman (Rayman 2).jpg Rayman and Teensies.jpg Rayman1Group.PNG Rayman-rayman-3-hoodlum-havoc-19.1.jpg Rayman as Jiminy Cricket.png Rayman and Ly as Bernard and Miss Bianca.png Rayman in his summer outfit..png Category:Rayman Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Rayman Category:Orange Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot, Lucky Luke, Speed Racer and Rayman Adventures Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Characters